Minto Aizawa
Mint Aizawa Mint Aizawa (alternatively, Minto Aizawa) is the second Mew to be found in the main series. She is infused with the genes of the Blue Lorikeet and her Mew form is Mew Mint. She is 13 years old (11-12 in the manga and 16 in most dubs) and, like all the other girls, works at Café Mew Mew. In her spare time she does ballet, and this is shown to be a profound influence on her life. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara and in some dubs shows hints of having a crush on her. Personality At her first appearance, Mint appears to be a spoiled and snobbish rich girl. She initially shows contempt towards Ichigo and seems to be very self-centered. As the series progresses however, she starts to cooperate more with her teammates and proves that she can be both empathetic to the problems of others and caring towards her friends. There are times throughout the series when she makes rash or headstrong decisions. Appearance Mint is a petite girl with pale skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair is black with hints of dark blue in it and she often keeps it up in two buns with a few strands hanging loose in front of her ears. She has several outfits including a number of elegant, almost formal, dresses and a feathered ballet dress which she wears in a few episodes. Her Café uniform is the same style as those of the other Mews, except it is mostly colored dark blue with lighter blue trim that matches her Mew colors. Mew Mint When she transforms, Mint's hair becomes a shade of deep blue and her eyes turn from their natural brown into a similar blue. She wears an aquamarine dress that reaches just below her hips and the standard set of arm puffs, garter, and choker as the other Mews colored aquamarine with dark blue trim. She has a pair of aquamarine gloves and boots that flare out at her wrists and ankles respectively. She is the only canon Mew with three colors, as the trim on her gloves and boots is white instead of dark blue. Her animal traits are a pair of dark blue wings that sprout from her back, in the same place her Mew Mark is located when untransformed, and a feathered tail. Her weapon is the MinTone Arrow (although most dubs simply call it the Mint Arrow or Heart Arrow) which is a small bow with a shape reminiscent of a harp. The main body of the weapon is aquamarine and it has a small pair of dark blue wings near the tip. Poking out the top of the wings is a gold bow overlaid with a pink heart containing Ichigo's Mew Mark. Her attack is called "Ribbon Mint Echo", which involves her shooting an arrow made of aquamarine energy at her opponent. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In 'Whiteweaver's '''fanfiction, Mint has grown into a young lady with long wavy curls and a white headband with a small bow at one side. She is in the first year of a private high school, but she still has her sights set on becoming a professional ballet dancer and, due to frequently attending ballet classes outside her normal education, is often late or absent to work at Café Mew Mew. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice In Apprentice, Mint's name is changed to Corina Bucksworth. She is a secondary supporting protagonist and is fifteen years old. She still has a taste for the finer things in life and is the same sarcastic, tea loving girl with a passion for ballet. She's shown to have a rivalry with Danielle Worthington, who happens to be her Mew Apprentice since her own Mew powers are deteriorating. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced Mint is seemingly on vacation with the other Mews during the beginning of the story. The team later discovers that the Tokyo Mew Mews have been captured and are being held hostage by the aliens. They are later freed by Natasha and Kashi and Mint aides in the final fight against Shinichi. Mythical Mew Mew During Mythical Mew Mew, Minto is around 25 years old. Magical Mew Mew Minto is 22 years old and is the mother of Haruka Aizawa, both Minto and Haruka have the same persona, spoiled and snobby. Name Changes * '''Mew Mew Power -' Corina Bucksworth * 'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Korina Bucksworth * 'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Mina Aizawa (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Mina) * 'Dong Jing Mao Mao -' Bo-He LanZe (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Bo-He) * 'Dong Ging Miu Miu -' Bok-Ho LaamJak (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Bok-Ho) * 'Berry Berry Mew Mew -' Mint Ju * 'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Minto Aizawa (Her Mew form is Mew Minto) * 'Mew Mew Power (French) -' Corina Dujardin * 'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Corina Bucksworth * 'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Menta (Mint) Aizawa (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Menta) * 'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Minto Aizawa * 'Luftëtaret Mace (Albanian) -' Minë (Mina) Aizawa (Her Mew form is Mjau Minë) Gallery 17b874d9ddcf10_full.jpg|Mint MintAizawa328481.jpg|Mint shooting her arrow derpM.png Ballet Mint.jpg|Mint the ballet Mew Mew. Mint 2.jpg|Mint Aizawa Mint 3.jpg Mint 4.jpg Mint Cafe.jpg|Café Mew Mew Mint 11.jpg 630px-Corina bird.png|Mint with a Blue Lorikeet Screen_2011-08-15_10_06_11.jpg|Mint with Zakuro D4684154ae0550 full.jpg|Mint in her PJ's WaitressMint.jpg Mint lifting up arrow.jpg|Mew Mew Mint lifting up her arrow cutemint.GIF|Chibi Mint Mint-angel-tokyo-mew-mew-21290258-479-343.png|Mint with large wings Mint collage.jpg|Mint collage (made by Kaf2cute) Mint in manga.jpg|Mint in manga Mew Mint's First Transformation.jpg|Mew Mint's first appearance Mint Headshot 1.png Mint Arrow 1.png|The MinTone Arrow Mint Mew Mark.png|Mint's Mew Mark Mint Transformation pose.png|Mew Mint's transformation pose Seiji Aizawa.jpg|Seiji Aizawa, Mint's brother Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities